Диппер Пайнс/Галерея/2 сезон
2 сезон Жуткое караоке S2e1 sleep dipper.png S2e1 sleeping twins.png S2e1 twins photo.png s2e1 grand reopening.png S2e1 boo harder.png S2e1 mostly thanks to these guys.png S2e1 adorable pines fam.png S2e1 party invite.png s2e1 love patrol alpha.png S2e1 smell of gideon is finally gone.png s2e1 dippers getting obsessed.png s2e1 mystery board.png s2e1 mystery board 2.png S2e1 Trembley in the Background full.png s2e1 pacing.png s2e1 chillax bro.png s2e1 hide behind.png s2e1 diagram.png s2e1 blank.png S2e1 just between u and me.png S2e1 agent powers.png s2e1 at odds with stan.png s2e1 dip unhappy.png s2e1 dipper will not be deterred.png s2e1 party hat over a hat.png s2e1 stan's bedroom.png s2e1 helmet.png s2e1 stan's stash.png s2e1 ew.png s2e1 stan's posh painting.png s2e1 hole in wall.png s2e1 caught.png s2e1 dippers grounded.png s2e1 stomach faced duck.png s2e1 lepcracorn.png s2e1 airquotes.png s2e1 very boring paperwork.png s2e1 are you serious dipper.png s2e1 shaking earth.png s2e1 AUGH.png s2e1 screaming.png s2e1 zombies incoming.png S2e1 soos.png s2e1 zombie slime.png S2e1 attacked.png s2e1 dip and mabe.png s2e1 screen.png s2e1 rounding corner dipper.png s2e1 this is terrifying.png s2e1 action girl mabel.png s2e1 this was on disney channel.png S2e1 help my sister has strabismus.png s2e1 worried.png s2e1 zombies closing in.png S2e1 uhoh.png s2e1 dipper grabbed.png s2e1 stomp on zombie skull.png s2e1 to the attic.png s2e1 i'm not an idiot.png s2e1 lying for your own good.png s2e1 wait whats that.png s2e1 invisible ink.png s2e1 fam gathered round.png s2e1 invisible ink close.png s2e1 can't sleep.png s2e1 nonsense and fruit bats.png s2e1 bloody book cover.png s2e1 listen up peeps.png s2e1 stan and dip disbelief.png s2e1 ive got my favorite dress on.png S2e1 into it.png s2e1 best fam.png s2e1 zombies stopped.png S2e1 the most adorable family ever.png s2e1 confetti canon go!.png s2e1 eat it zombies.png s2e1 PINES PINES PINES PINES.png s2e1 listen u guys.png S2e1 quite a mess.png В бункер S2e2 zombie movie.png S2e2 my face is being eaten a lot.png S2e2 dipper about to ask.png S2e2 dipper blew it.png S2e2 movies and stuff.png S2e2 just friends.png S2e2 all we'll ever be.png S2e2 bra freakout.png S2e2 dipper lantern.png S2e2_dipper_glow.png S2e2 dipper 3.png S2e2 binary.png S2e2 wide shot.png S2e2 wendy cycle.png S2e2 dipper nervous.png S2e2 mabel asks dipper.png S2e2 all he needs.png S2e2 mabel skeptical.png S2e2 staring up.png S2e2 impressed.png S2e2 tree.png S2e2_pit.png S2e2_dipper_plotting.png S2e2 into the bunker.png S2e2_awed.png S2e2 this is incredible.png S2e2_60_years.png S2e2_recently_eaten.png S2e2_peering_in_hatch.png S2e2_crawling_hatch.png S2e2_hatch_exit.png S2e2_watch_your_step.png S2e2_internet_history.png S2e2_hit_the_switch.png S2e2_panic.png s2e2 no escape.png s2e2 binary page.png S2e2 Security Room.png S2e2_dipper_uv.png S2e2_dipper_symbol.png S2e2_escape.png S2e2_vest_caught.png S2e2_made_it.png S2e2_arm_punch.png S2e2_shows_letter.png S2e2_tell_her_today.png S2e2_dipper_says_no.png S2e2_push.png S2e2_in_the_closet.png S2e2_let_us_out.png S2e2 hail hydra.png S2e2_shower.png S2e2_air_blast.png S2e2_red_light.png S2e2_lights_flicker.png S2e2_what_dug_these.png S2e2_holes.png S2e2 screaming.png S2e2_door_pound.png S2e2_dipper_avoid.png S2e2_running.png S2e2_dead end.png S2e2_tongue_floor.png S2e2_nerding_out.png S2e2_shoulder.png S2e2_shapeshifter_cage.png S2e2_dipper_asplodes.png S2e2_honest_eyes.png S2e2 wendy sees something.png S2e2 lost his notes.png S2e2 reveal 3.png S2e2 so happy.png S2e2 reunited.png S2e2 oh no beans.png S2e2 can I have that back?.png S2e2 blink.png S2e2 journal back.png S2e2 true form.png S2e2 shield.png S2e2 roly poly.png S2e2 flashlight throw.png S2e2 party reunited.png S2e2 could be shapeshifter.png S2e2 it's okay.png S2e2 well hi there.png S2e2_shapeshifter_mabel.png S2e2 shapeshifter dipper.png S2e2_shapeshifter_twins.png S2e2_twins_scream.png S2e2_water_doesn't_work.png S2e2_tongue_journal.png S2e2_takes_wendy.png S2e2_water_blast.png S2e2_swimming.png S2e2_axe_left_behind.png S2e2_dipper_finds_wendy.png S2e2_dipper_panics.png S2e2_she_dehd.png S2e2_losing_hope.png S2e2_confession.png S2e2_she_heard_that.png S2e2_but_if_you're_there.png S2e2_pounce.png S2e2_fighting.png S2e2 wendy vs wendy.png S2e2_king_solomon.png S2e2_axe_wendy.png s2e2 danganronpa wendy.png S2e2_rush.png S2e2_it's_over.png S2e2_he_ain't_dead_yet.png S2e2_dipper_lets_it_go.png S2e2 Good luck sleeping tonight.png S2e2_nightmares.png S2e2 bunker closing.png S2e2_haggard.png S2e2_elephant_in_room.png S2e2_knew.png S2e2 always knew.png S2e2_she_heard_your_mumblings.png S2e2_awkward.png S2e2 don't feel itchy.png S2e2_battled_nega_wendy.png S2e2_all's_cool.png S2e2_friends.png S2e2_laughing.png S2e2_movie_night_again.png S2e2_fireflies_dipper.png S2e2_mabel_spying.png S2e2_apology.png S2e2_soos_too.png s2e2 mabel the technology critic.png S2e2_dipper_another_clue.png S2e2 worst tv.png S2e2 never again.png Гольфовая война S2e3 who wants stancakes.png S2e3 stan and dipper confusion.png S2e3 is it legal for a child to wear that much makeup.png S2e3 scrunched up paper.png S2e3 pines boys watching tv.png S2e3 The Battlefield.png S2e3 The Golf War.png s2e3 dipper getting ready.png s2e3 determined dipper.png s2e3 sticker face.png s2e3 ext-roar-dinary.png s2e3 boys happy.png s2e3 crowd shot.png s2e3 crowd shot2.png s2e3 aw nuts.png S2e3 Pines and Northwest families.png S2e3 Dipper's got this.png S2e3 depressed mabel.png S2e3 nortwest house in the distance.png S2e3 sweet siblings.png S2e3 cheer up mabel.png S2e3 mabel cheered up.png S2e3 pry open the fence.png S2e3 Soos On Lookout.png S2e3 ready your weapons.png S2e3 mabel ready to swing.png S2e3 The Village of The Golfball People.png S2e3 SCREAMS.png s2e3 dip and mab raise clubs.png S2e3 Behold.png S2e3 woah.png S2e3 ball finally goes in.png S2e3 the french chime in.png S2e3 castle lights up.png S2e3 adorable mayhem.png S2e3 dipper huddle.png S2e3 isn't that cheating.png S2e3 she's cheating at life.png S2e3 dipper blows horn.png S2e3 Pacifica arrives.png S2e3 creepy twins.png S2e3 up our sleeves.png S2e3 miners hole.png S2e3 Bedonkulous.png S2e3 dip and mab waiting.png S2e3 her augh face.png S2e3 you know what i'm talking about.png S2e3 she'll be...fine.png S2e3 screaming twins.png S2e3 twins getting attacked.png S2e3 help me mister dipper.png S2e3 unlikely trio.png S2e3 squeeling tires.png s2e3 breathing hard.png S2e3 you two.png s2e3 paz silenced.png s2e3 sorry paz.png s2e3 dipper does not approve.png s2e3 between two trash kids.png s2e3 driving song.png s2e3 yuss.png s2e3 shoulda charged her for that taco.png s2e3 franz will have his day.png Носочная опера S2e4 library shot.png S2e4 dipper nerding out.png S2e4 watching start up.png S2e4 face glow.png S2e4 it worked.png S2e4 twins.png S2e4 of course.png S2e4 laser focus.png S2e4 mabel infatuated.png S2e4 ba bump.png S2e4 now you see her.png S2e4 now you don't.png S2e4 mabel starting to panic.png S2e4 desperate.png S2e4 dipper accepts.png S2e4 mabel cheer.png S2e4 twins leave library.png S2e4 buying socks.png S2e4 dipper up late.png S2e4 dipper sewing.png S2e4 black light.png S2e4 mabel laugh.png S2e4 dipper falls asleep on laptop.png S2e4 gang helping.png S2e4 dipper sticky sock.png S2e4 roll with it.png S2e4 singing group.png S2e4 dipper frustrated.png S2e4 shirt sucker.png S2e4 typing.png S2e4_dipper_on_roof.png S2e4 who knows about secret codes.png S2e4 dipper look.png S2e4 moon eye.png S2e4 dipper spotted.png S2e4_bill_starts_to_assemble.png S2e4 bill assemble.png S2e4 bill light.png S2e4_bill_solidifies.png S2e4 Dipper shocked.png S2e4_ta_da_bill.png S2e4_hat_off.png S2e4 bill upside down.png S2e4 eye on you.png S2e4 this is a kids show.png S2e4 air quotes.png S2e4 change your mind.png S2e4 jackpot.png S2e4 sun rise.png S2e4 the laptop is mine.png S2e4 screaming.png S2e4_dipper_bags.png S2e4_dipper_tells_mabel.png S2e4_will_help.png S2e4_loading_car.png S2e4_mabel_sees_gabe_again.png S2e4 mabel nervous.png S2e4 mabel's weapon.png S2e4_puppet_tickle.png S2e4 tickling stops.png S2e4_dipper_goes_it_alone.png S2e4_on_laptop_again.png S2e4_bill_reappears_again.png S2e4_dipper_skeptical.png S2e4_dipper_question.png S2e4_universe.png S2e4_recap_1.png S2e4_recap_2.png S2e4_recap_3.png S2e4_look_outside.png S2e4_time_running_out.png S2e4_soul_rip.png S2e4_dipper_ghost.png S2e4_bill_at_mirror.png S2e4_been_so_long.png S2e4_checking_it_out.png S2e4_see_you_downstairs.png S2e4_going_down.png S2e4_agents_left_a_gift.png S2e4_above_the_chair.png S2e4_through_the_wall.png S2e4_bill_cola.png S2e4_big_gulp.png S2e4_forks.png S2e4_sure_thing_sis.png S2e4_dipper_tries_to_stop_car.png S2e4_basically_a_ghost.png S2e4_through_soos.png S2e4_bill_in_car.png S2e4_car_window.png S2e4_theatre_time_theater.png S2e4_dipper_gets_an_idea.png S2e4_mabel_slurp.png S2e4_mabel_spit.png S2e4_mabel_scared.png S2e4_floating_puppet.png S2e4_dipper_puppet_floating_1.png S2e4_puppet_convo.png S2e4_dipper_puppet_floating_2.png S2e4_dipper_held_down.png S2e4_gabe_mabel_puppet_behind_back.png S2e4_dipper_puppet_yell.png S2e4_kermit_allusion.png S2e4_dipper_puppeteer.png S2e4_shadow.png S2e4_dipper_sees_opening.png S2e4_dipper_in.png S2e4_underwhelming.png S2e4_audience_5.png S2e4_fireworks_stage.png S2e4_stepping_on_bill.png S2e4_aftermath.png S2e4_mabel_talks_to_gabe_after.png S2e4_dodged_a_bullet.png S2e4_candy_steal.png S2e4_mabel_apology_start.png S2e4_mabel_puppet_apology.png S2e4_puppet_fump.png S2e4_broken_hand.png S2e4_hospital.png s2e4 real life sock dip and mab.png s2e4 real life sock dip and mab2.png S2e4 cryptogram.png Сус и настоящая девушка S2e5_bye_soos_twins.png S2e5 wonder.png S2e5 i think i was flirting.png S2e5 mystery shack keychains.png S2e5 twins will help.png S2e5_mall.png S2e5 babysit soos.png S2e5 wait what.png S2e5 pitt cola drinking.png S2e5 girl running.png S2e5_soos_watching.png S2e5_beeblyboop's.png S2e5_Manzi.png S2e5_pit_splunker.png S2e5 missed work.png S2e5_twins_glance.png S2e5_victory_soos.png S2e5 soos being creepy.png S2e5 concerned besties.png S2e5 dragging soos out.png S2e5 tackle.png S2e5 helpful sweeties.png S2e5 wrestling match.png S2e5 water squirt.png S2e5 they grow up so fast.png S2e5 adorable twins.png S2e5 what are you doing dude.png S2e5 twins thinking wut.png S2e5 oh that.png S2e5_tiny_enemies.png S2e5_tiny_enemies2.png S2e5_creepy_killer.png S2e5_time_to_get_outta_dodge.png S2e5_trapped.png S2e5_canon_attacked.png S2e5_soos_these_are_children.png S2e5_cute_heads.png S2e5_cover.png S2e5_animatron_attack.png S2e5_screaming.png S2e5_dipper.png S2e5_mabel_looks_mad.png S2e5_ball_pit.png S2e5_soos_life_is_her_soap_opera.png Подарочный магазинчик ужасов S2e6 pines at meet.png S2e6 whoits and whatsits.png S2e6 dork.png S2e6 mob boss worthy.png S2e6 wonderful role model.png S2e6 seriously tho where's that coming from.png S2e6 agent powers.png S2e6 exemplary disney role model.png S2e6 stan mocks dipper.png S2e6 everyone laughs.png S2e6 breakfast for kids.png S2e6 no hands.png S2e6 trigger at alley.png S2e6 stan bowls.png S2e6 let's find that witch.png S2e6_cave_entrance.png S2e6_enter_cave.png S2e6_walking_in_cave.png S2e6 in the caves.png S2e6 A Cavern of Hands.png S2e6_dipper_punch.png S2e6_dipper_hand_on_face.png S2e6_braid.png S2e6_cave_mess.png S2e6_dipper_frame.png S2e6_eyes_closed.png S2e6_no_boyfriend.png S2e6_leaving.png S2e6 hand witch waves to the pines family.png S2e6_whattheheckahedron.png S2e6_mabel_dj.png S2e6_dipper_messing_around.png S2e6_brain_shroom.png S2e6_whattheheckahedron_shroom.png S2e6 waddles eats jelly.png S2e6_shock.png S2e6_room_view.png s2e6 smart waddles.jpg S2e6_want_to_dj.png S2e6_run_out_door.png S2e6_jetpack.png S2e6_take_off.png S2e6_flying.png S2e6_mabel_window.png S2e6_dipper_wires.png S2e6_waddles_going_to_be_smarter.png S2e6_power_up.png S2e6_short_circuit.png S2e6_collapse.png S2e6_barf.png S2e6_watching_tv.png S2e6_mabel_scream_tv.png S2e6_house.png S2e6_gate.png S2e6_yard.png S2e6_animators.png S2e6_peak_inside.png S2e6_talking_to_mabel.png S2e6_cyclops_yell.png S2e6_cyclops_shadow.png S2e6_slow_swipe.png S2e6 giant live action grab.png S2e6 dipper vs ray harryhausen.png S2e6_three_skeletons.png S2e6_captured.png S2e6_group_reaction.png S2e6_giant_star.png S2e6_star_power.png S2e6_shadow_fight.png S2e6_scorpion.png S2e6 That was the best part!.png S2e6_watching_tv_again.png S2e6_safe_now.png S2e6_tic.png S2e6_tac.png S2e6_help me.png Общество Слепого Глаза s2e7 who are you.png s2e7 pen splodes.png s2e7 bounce.png s2e7 cute twinisies.png s2e7 the pines twins.png S2e7Who is the Author ?.png s2e7 mabel devastated.png s2e7 mabel crying.png s2e7 dipper trying to comfort.png s2e7 page on summer romances.png s2e7 smashtop.png s2e7 doesn't make any sense unless.png S2e7So that all mean that OMM Wrote the Journal !.png s2e7 old man mcgucket wrote the journals?!.png S2e7Let's blen up the way !.png S2e7 adorable kids.png S2e7 vandal kids.png S2e7 visitors!.png S2e7 welcome to his home.png S2e7 truth teeth.png S2e7 who did?.png S2e7 no wonder your mind is all psffffh.png S2e7 thats where we're going.png s2e7 trigger and powers.png s2e7 fierce throw.png s2e7 oops.png s2e7 dipper's life long dream of breaking in.png s2e7 eye exhibit.png s2e7 follow the eyes.png s2e7 staring at you.png s2e7 fireplace passageway.png s2e7 hambone message.png S2e7 dipper and everybody running.png s2e7 mcgucket's expression.png S2e7 dipper and mabel looking out.png S2e7 censored pap.png S2e7 You see that?.png s2e7 lol soos no.png S2e7 Dipper from the future.png S2e7 it could be the key.png S2e7 unlock mysteries.png S2e7 stop your nonsense soos.png S2e7 pioneer fam.png S2e7 poorly made figures.png S2e7 Dipper on the pole.png S2e7 hall door.png S2e7 dip face.png S2e7 lots of tubes.png S2e7 Robbies memory tube.png S2e7 y dey do dat.png s2e7 creeping hands.png s2e7 tied up gang.png s2e7 sheepish mabel.png s2e7 struggling.png s2e7 fight like a hillbilly.png s2e7 banjo and raccoon.png s2e7 ewww.png s2e7 race to mcg memories.png s2e7 grown man trips child.png s2e7 shoot gang.png s2e7 mcg takes a bullet.png s2e7 mcg takes a bulllet2.png s2e7 oh no mcg takes another bullet.png s2e7 it's objectively funny.png s2e7 dipper shoots.png s2e7 blue and bud.png s2e7 bud and sprott.png s2e7 bouncer and toby.png s2e7 ivan leaves.png s2e7 ready?.png s2e7 end past.png s2e7 oh mcg.png s2e7 still don't know what that means.png s2e7 mature junk.png s2e7 c'mon soos!.png s2e7 familiar.png s2e7 no one will get in my way.png Игра Блендина s2e8 dumb kids.png S2e8_vending_machine.png S2e8_twins_cheering.png S2e8_soos_trick.png S2e8_candy_shower.png S2e8_mabel_gobbling_candy.png S2e8_anything_for_the_pines_family.png S2e8_wallet.png S2e8_candy_surprise.png S2e8_sad_candy.png S2e8 weakling dipper.png S2e8 twins toot.png S2e8 surprise for soos.png S2e8 king on earth.png S2e8 razzle.png S2e8 cheese.png S2e8 shake it like a.png S2e8 wendy swings the cluebat.png S2e8 group shot.png S2e8 spying but stan missing.png S2e8 big guns.png S2e8 laser exterior.png S2e8 laser interior.png S2e8 soos smile.png S2e8 fun times.png S2e8 charge.png S2e8 caged.png S2e8 nice aim.png S2e8 timetanium.png S2e8 dipper and mabel shocked.png S2e8 group standing.png S2e8 dipper blarblar.png S2e8 side eye.png S2e8 pig.png S2e8 important matters.png S2e8 portal reference.png S2e8 twins freaked out.png S2e8 hatching a plan.png S2e8 great great great.png S2e8 yoink.png S2e8 aint no ones gam gam.png S2e8 twin powers activate.png S2e8 everything is 6 feet lower.png S2e8 mattress store.png S2e8 mattress sign.png S2e8 dipper and mabel on bed regretting their actions.png S2e8 twins under bed.png S2e8 blendin follows.png S2e8 machine broke.png S2e8 venture out.png S2e8 old town walking.png S2e8 past town.png S2e8 robbie squirt.png S2e8 dance studio.png S2e8 going nowhere.png S2e8 big wheels.png S2e8 Thank you.png S2e8 now you know how she feels.png S2e8 ride off.png S2e8 oh wow.png S2e8 is this a reality show.png S2e8 dipper mabel blendin battle.png S2E8 Future chess.png S2e8 dipper mabel blendin chased.png S2e8 TheyCome.png Бог любви S2e9 Cloud naming.png S2e9 balloon cloud.png S2e9 Woodstick floats in.png S2e9 never been to a concert.png S2e9 ghosty sounds.png S2e9 Wendy looks confused.png S2e9 Mabel's crazy eyes.png S2e9 cementary.png S2e9 teens and twins standing by grave.png S2e9 nice use of Thompson.png S2e9 Lee pushes Thompson.png S2e9 all look in grave.png S2e9 Robbie playing dead.png S2e9 haven't seen you in forever.png S2e9 sympathetic glares.png S2e9 twins talk.png S2e9 headstone misspelled.png S2e9 in with the gang.png S2e9 robbie needs a new girl.png S2e9 wendy unsure.png S2e9 match made.png S2e9 dartboard 2.png S2e9 Mabel's categories 2.png S2e9 matchmaking.png S2e9 more snacks!.png S2e9 great idea.png S2e9 Dipper feels like he belongs.png S2e9 Dipper's a snack genius.png S2e9 humble Dipper.png S2e9 surprise piggy-back ride.png S2e9 all ready to party.png S2e9 Dipper's kinda mean.png S2e9 innocent Dipper face.png S2e9 happy Dipper.png S2e9 Dipper tries to help.png S2e9 the moment passed.png S2e9 Nate and Lee fighting.png S2e9 three angry teens.png S2e9 the group disbans.png S2e9 throw down the hat.png S2e9 finally one of the gang.png S2e9 Thompson points fingers.png S2e9 look a snack.png S2e9 eating chip and tape.png S2e9 sad twins.png S2e9 upset hipster Dipper.png S2e9 facepalm Dipper.png S2e9 Dipper looks angry.png S2e9 Mabel regrets stealing potion.png S2e9 determined Mabel.png S2e9 everything will be fixed.png S2e9 Dipper can't pull off a vneck.png S2e9 burn it.png S2e9 spying twins.png S2e9 Thompson dragging friends.png S2e9 Dipper yelling.png S2e9 Dipper isnt stealthy.png S2e9 love god's van.png S2e9 same pose as on van.png S2e9 stumble off.png S2e9 inside the van.png S2e9 sounds safe.png S2e9 looming shadow.png S2e9 but I need it more.png S2e9 run away.png S2e9 Dipper on stage.png S2e9 empty hands.png S2e9 minimal crowd animation.png S2e9 all on stage.png S2e9 mustache blockade.png S2e9 only Dipper looks scared.png S2e9 twin powers activate.png S2e9 twin karate chop.png S2e9 good one.png S2e9 leap of faith.png S2e9 rise up.png S2e9 Dipper can't crow surf.png S2e9 more running.png S2e9 rounding the corner.png S2e9 slide under stilts.png S2e9 cherub in the air.png S2e9 chugging iced tea.png S2e9 not exactly superman.png S2e9 Dipper punch.png S2e9 looks at Mabel.png S2e9 don't fall for it.png S2e9 creature falls from the heavens.png S2e9 twins win.png S2e9 please be immortal.png s2e9 goat and a pig2.png s2e9 goat and a pig5.png Тайна поместья Нортвест S2e10 dipper on the front cover.png S2e10 dipper wards off bat.png S2e10 marathon ready.png S2e10 be strong bladder.png S2e10 dipper mabel candy on couch.png S2e10 dipper disagrees with girls.png S2e10 tell her to her face.png S2e10 mabel has an idea.png S2e10 dipper negotiates.png S2e10 slick dipper.png S2e10 welcome or whatever.png S2e10 gift bag.png S2e10 quail and babies.png S2e10 man of the hour.png S2e10 dipper's too classy.png S2e10 dipper unhappy.png S2e10 uncomfortable outfit.png S2e10 not gonna kiss.png S2e10 lineage.png S2e10 hesitant entrance.png S2e10 dipper enters.png S2e10 dipper looks serious.png S2e10 what about my hair.png S2e10 ghost detector.png S2e10 emf glowing.png S2e10 hitting tech helps.png S2e10 dipper concerned.png S2e10 both a bit freaked.png S2e10 Explosion.png S2e10 fire roars.png S2e10 dipper what is that.png S2e10 ghost threat iminent.png S2e10 pacifica grabs dipper.png S2e10 attacked.png S2e10 ghost forming.png S2e10 hiding under the table.png S2e10 pacifica looks upset.png S2e10 disappointed.png S2e10 hide and seek is over.png S2e10 run away.png S2e10 run and read.png S2e10 pinky up pacifica.png S2e10 dodge the birds.png S2e10 handy dandy journal.png S2e10 look!.png S2e10 silver mirror.png S2e10 wait!.png S2e10 favorite pattern.png S2e10 fight for the journal.png S2e10 Pacifica fallen.png S2e10 what is this place.png S2e10 looking around.png S2e10 painting cover stretching.png S2e10 look out.png S2e10 shielding pacifica.png S2e10 stopped rolling.png S2e10 shake it off.png S2e10 wide eyed.png S2e10 did it work.png S2e10 happy.png S2e10 gimmie a hug.png S2e10 unexpected hug.png S2e10 sorry about that.png S2e10 no really i don't mind.png S2e10 awkward.png S2e10 dipper rubs arm.png S2e10 i will pay you.png S2e10 pretend that never happened.png S2e10 dipper looks confused.png S2e10 cant thank you enough.png S2e10 dipper looks determined.png S2e10 love triangle.png S2e10 wait dipper.png S2e10 stay here.png S2e10 dipper looks sly.png S2e10 dipper tries to look cool.png S2e10 gotta exorcise that ghost.png S2e10 proud walk.png S2e10 knocked back.png S2e10 awkward laugh.png S2e10 category ten.png S2e10 dipper rethinks his idea of pacifica.png S2e10 ghost adds his two cents.png S2e10 dipper looks at mirror.png S2e10 dipper talks to ghost.png S2e10 dipper clued in.png S2e10 realization hits dipper.png S2e10 dramatic entrance 1.png S2e10 awesome dipper.png S2e10 dipper calls out NWs.png S2e10 intense glare.png S2e10 dippers mad at pacifica too.png S2e10 dipper frustrated.png S2e10 dippers not gonna put up with this.png S2e10 eye to eye.png S2e10 both look at the guests.png S2e10 dipper still doesnt agree.png S2e10 dipper offended.png S2e10 dipper is so done.png S2e10 dipper looks at pacifica.png S2e10 youre just another link.png S2e10 dipper biting his tongue.png S2e10 dipper storming out.png S2e10 not for him.png S2e10 dipper outside.png S2e10 exorcism.png S2e10 i dunno.png S2e10 mabel's inside.png S2e10 you seem unstable.png S2e10 go nuts man.png S2e10 holding up the mirror.png S2e10 hot mirror.png S2e10 ghost escaping.png S2e10 escaping.png S2e10 reforming.png S2e10 roll over.png S2e10 oh no.png S2e10 run back to the mansion.png S2e10 taxidermy attack.png S2e10 here's dipper.png S2e10 whoa that is not okay.png S2e10 trying to understand.png S2e10 be whoever you are.png S2e10 don't be wherever you are.png S2e10 dipper loves you just the way you are.png S2e10 lumberjack the romance ruiner.png S2e10 intense dipper.png S2e10 book zap.png S2e10 let go of book.png S2e10 book flying away.png S2e10 dipper zapped.png S2e10 final form.png S2e10 wooden.png S2e10 turning normal 2.png S2e10 great.png S2e10 sad pacifica.png S2e10 dipper and pacifica dirt.png S2e10 dipper and pacifica dirt 2.png S2e10 dance time.png S2e10 how goes it.png S2e10 determined fiddleford.png S2e10 maybe later.png Не тот, кем кажется S2e11 floating twins.png S2e11 crashing down.png S2e11 plaid hall.png S2e11 not so fast.png S2e11 family bonding.png S2e11 family bonding 2.png S2e11 fireworks2.png S2e11 fireworks3.png S2e11 fireworks4.png S2e11 permit for being lame.png S2e11 double popsicles.png S2e11 happy twins.png S2e11 Great Uncle.png S2e11 unnatural siblings.png S2e11 drive each other crazy.png S2e11 splash.png S2e11 Something Big.png S2e11 curious twins.png S2e11 worried twins.png S2e11 kids secured.png S2e11 dipper stunned.png S2e11 last night I was restocking.png S2e11 wait grunkle stan.png S2e11 shoplift the occassional tangerine.png S2e11 wrong guy.png S2e11 listen kid.png S2e11 cant be true.png S2e11 passing tablet.png S2e11 someone get this icy pop.png S2e11 gimme that.png S2e11 give that back.png S2e11 move along children.png S2e11 get in the car.png S2e11 closing door.png S2e11 stan in other car.png S2e11 Cool Powers.png S2e11 road rage.png S2e11 stomp.png S2e11 twins walk away.png S2e11 doubting dipper.png S2e11 gov license plates.png S2e11 sneaking.png S2e11 fist bump.png S2e11 dipper looks.png S2e11 security system.png S2e11 twins watching security.png S2e11 disgrunkled twins.png S2e11 forboding dipper.png S2e11 distraught twins.png S2e11 serious twins.png S2e11 epiphany face.png S2e11 papers layed out.png S2e11 pacing dipper.png S2e11 biggest mystery was right under our nose.png S2e11 blacklight.png S2e11 angry dipper.png S2e11 attack glitter.png S2e11 about to push the button.png S2e11 family face off.png S2e11 Dipper stubborn set.png S2e11 why should he trust you.png S2e11 just let him explain.png S2e11 brace yourselves.png S2e11 all floating about.png S2e11 mabel caught up.png S2e11 dip struggling.png S2e11 floating tears.png S2e11 thrown back.png S2e11 dip birthmark.png S2e11 dip scream1.png S2e11 dip scream2.png S2e11 dip scream3.png S2e11 flo dip.png S2e11 shocked.png Повесть о двух Стэнах S2e12 after all these long years of waiting.png S2e12 quick question.png S2e12 what the heck is going on here.png S2e12 one finger friendlier.jpg S2e12 you read my journals.png S2e12 don't know what to say.png S2e12 so many questions.png S2e12 gonna throwup.png S2e12 walk it out.png S2e12 why not tell us.png S2e12 fan fiction better match.png S2e12 dipper fangirls.png S2e12 and thus more evidence to that ship.png S2e12 ford with the gun.png S2e12 out there in the unknown.png S2e12 excited twins.png S2e12 good night stupid.png Подземелья, подземелья и ещё больше подземелий S2e13 twins scared.jpg S2e13 dipper and book 2.jpg S2e13 better book two view.jpg S2e13 quack quack quack!.png S2e13 quack like a duck.jpg S2e13 twins play a game.jpg S2e13 i spy a nerd.jpeg S2e13 mabel pulls eyes.jpg S2e13 stan with the game.jpg S2e13 door in lab.jpg S2e13 ford being dramatic.png S2e13 is that ddamd.png S2e13 nerd oath.png S2e13 game guide.jpg S2e13 dungeons handbook.png S2e13 gross.jpg S2e13 monster hug.jpg S2e13 wont give you rashes.jpg S2e13 im ok.jpg S2e13 playin in the lab.jpg S2e13 inside of the game guide.jpg S2e13 nerds unite.png S2e13 Dipper go to bed.jpg S2e13 you go me.jpg S2e13 you got me.png S2e13 what have they done.png S2e13 words on the boards in the background.jpg S2e13 there can be only one.png S2e13 terror.png S2e13 is this normal.png S2e13 no match.png S2e13 dipper is taken.jpg S2e13 measuring brains.jpg S2e13 brain cook.jpg S2e13 better be something protective.png S2e13 Oh boy.png S2e13 Ford protecting Dipper.jpg S2e13 shield of shielding.png S2e13 shield reversal.jpg S2e13 small fire sword.jpg S2e13 big fire sword.jpg S2e13 dipper attacks.jpg S2e13 death muffins.jpg S2e13 we brought muffins.png S2e13 happy ending.jpg S2e13 fords secret.png S2e13 not a snowglobe.jpg Стэньчжурский кандидат S2e14 let there be light.jpg S2e14 soft skin.jpg S2e14 Bud trys for mayor.png S2e14 that was a good day.jpg S2e14 even kids get cars.jpg S2e14 where is Ford when you need him.jpg S2e14 well now what.jpg S2e14 twins mad at stan.jpg S2e14 monkey sweater.jpg S2e14 mabel sweater 2.jpg S2e14 voter fraud.jpg S2e14 vote for stan.png S2e14 stan4mayor.jpeg S2e14 voting process 1.jpg S2e14 wow is this for real.jpg S2e14 did not make this up.jpg S2e14 was not a good idea.jpg S2e14 hesitant twins.jpg S2e14 Ford we need your help.jpg S2e14 mind control tie in ford's hand.jpg S2e14 mind control ties.jpg S2e14 soos and the tie.jpg S2e14 no pockets.jpg S2e14 using tie on soos.jpg S2e14 poor soos.jpg S2e14 it was the tie stan.jpg S2e14 bring kids up.jpg S2e14 inside the monument.jpg S2e14 dipper and mabel hanging from monument.png S2e14 stan jumps.jpg S2e14 holding two kids and a chair.jpg S2e14 about to jump.jpg S2e14 team is safe.jpg S2e14 vote pines.jpg S2e14 well we know who the winner is now.jpg S2e14 killed a llama.jpg S2e14 yeah vandalizm.jpg Последний Мэйблорог S2e15 Dipper asleep.png S2e15 - searching for board game.png S2e15 - whats this game.png S2e15 - hear the shout.png S2e15 - questioning glance.png S2e15 - childrenhave arrived.png S2e15 - they recognize it.png S2e15 - dipper distressed.png S2e15 - dipper so many questions.png S2e15 - mabel we defeated him.png S2e15 - seen things.png S2e15 - ways to shield us.png S2e15 - he always forgets.png S2e15 - excited mabel.png S2e15 - cant argue.png S2e15 - take her blood.png S2e15 - dawg.png S2e15 - shot away.png S2e15 - what are the chances.png S2e15 - Dipper what to do.png S2e15 opening secret door.png S2e15 study entrance.png S2e15 study door in open.png S2e15 whats under the cover.png S2e15 Plan B.png S2e15 use the device on a child.png S2e15 projet matem helmet.jpg S2e15 all computers on.jpg S2e15 cipher file.png S2e15 metal plate in my head.jpg S2e15 computer memories 1.jpg S2e15 computer memories 2.jpg S2e15 computer memories 3.jpg S2e15 computer memories 4.jpg S2e15 computer memories 5.jpg S2e15 psssst.png S2e15 bill memory 2.jpg S2e15 dipper memory 1.jpg S2e15 evil Ford.jpg S2e15 Bill Cipher shrine.png S2e15 Trust no one.png S2e15 3-fingered dipper.png S2e15 Duct for cover.jpg S2e15 rift and the gun.jpg S2e15 holding dipper with one arm.jpg S2e15 Mind can't be erased.jpg S2e15 to bill it's just a game.jpg S2e15 one last drink.jpg S2e15 Mabel To the Rescue.png S2e15 unicorn hair close up.jpg S2e15 you protected you family.jpg S2e15 Money.png S2e15 Bill prof shack.jpg Придорожный аттракцион S2e16 whoa an rv.png S2e16 the ultimate roadtrip experience.png S2e16 dipper reading.png S2e16_soos_dip_and_mabel.png S2e16_groan.png S2e16 dopper.png S2e16 fail.png S2e16 metaphor.png S2e16 thumbs up.png S2e16 sad dipper.png S2e16 not toby.png S2e16 hunkle.png S2e16 dipper upside down.png S2e16 looking around.png S2e16 taking picture.png S2e16 long story.png S2e16 writing.png S2e16 email.png S2e16 gtg.png S2e16 confident dipper.png S2e16 log on a stick.png S2e16 dipper be flirting.png S2e16 septic ridge.png S2e16 happy dip.png S2e16 a great day.png S2e16 playah.png S2e16 coyotes.png S2e16 family road trip.png S2e16 personal bubble.png S2e16 doomed.png S2e16 dipper objects.png S2e16 your future.png S2e16 head falling.png S2e16 emmasue walks in.png S2e16 awk.png S2e16 new mummies daily.png S2e16 angry girls.png S2e16 knock knock.jpg S2e16 A Bad Experience At the Attraction.png S2e16 Erasing The Numbers.png S2e16 Admitting the Truth.png S2e16 A Failure With Woman.png S2e16 I'm A Failure Too.png S2e16 No Wendy.png S2e16 Using confidence for good.png S2e16 A new pamphlet.png S2e16 pamphlet front.png S2e16 Pamphlet inside.png S2e16 An Accepted Apology.png S2e16 Apology Accepted.png S2e16 Not intrested.png S2e16 Deserved it.png S2e16 Happy to be back.png S2e16 Prank4.png S2e16 I don't deserve this.png Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 dipper in bed.jpg S2e17 teens now.png S2e17 the twins.png S2e17 B-day party.jpg S2e17 cracked rift.png S2e17 selfie.png S2e17 ford the true hero.jpg S2e17 Dipper selfie.png S2e17 BaBwh.png S2e17 above Gravity Falls.png S2e17 dipper shielding.png S2e17 Magna pulse.png S2e17 crashed.png S2e17 nothing can take away my uncle.png S2e17 I'm gonna stay.png S2e17 dip and ford handshake.png S2e17 mad mabel.png S2e17 I don't want it to work.png S2e17 things change.png S2e17 Mabel come back.png S2e17 Not taking it well.png S2e17 Doubts.png S2e17 Focus.png S2e17 Stanford's Half.png S2e17 Dipper Searches.png S2e17 Wrong half.png S2e17 The poster.png S2e17 DipperFord.png S2e17 Bill,Ford,Dipper.png Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 open sky.jpg S2e18 crazy.png S2e18 birds 1.jpg S2e18 feel the forest.jpg S2e18 gnomes running.jpg S2e18 animals running by.png S2e18 will you follow me.jpg S2e18 to the ends of the earth.png S2e18 Dipper and ford running away.jpg S2e18 quantum gun.jpg S2e18 gun charge.jpg S2e18 but his aim is getting better.png S2e18 ford is down.jpg S2e18 book 3.jpg S2e18 power of the journal.jpg S2e18 ominus bill.jpg S2e18 bill vs pine tree.jpg S2e18 black light.jpg S2e18 blocking.jpg S2e18 eye bat close up.jpg S2e18 blind eye.jpg S2e18 Dipper gets an idea.png S2e18 Dipper being rude.png S2e18 the nachos tricked me.png S2e18 cash money.jpg S2e18 Wendy and Dipper.png S2e18 pitt cola.jpg S2e18 a look at gravity falls.jpg S2e18 time to save mabel.jpg S2e18 got you.jpg S2e18 weirdness bubble bird.png S2e18 birpper speaking.png S2e18 birndy speaking.png S2e18 Dipper and Wendy anime.jpg S2e18 weirdness bubble meat.png S2e18 weirdness bubble live action.png S2e18 your arm is okay.png S2e18 prison bubble.png S2e18 for mabel.png Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19 dipper calling for mabel.png S2e19 bill has taken over the town.png S2e19 ground shattering.png S2e19 if i die.png s2e19 i wanna die hugging.png S2e19 soos choking dipper.png S2e19 Prison bubble entrance.jpg S2e19 what is this new world.png S2e19 this is worse than the apocalypse.png S2e19 oh, that's normal.png S2e19 only bees and art students can see.png S2e19 do we have a choice.png S2e19 listen creepy dream guys.png S2e19 Flavor pup.jpg S2e19 mabeland beach.png S2e19 this world was created by bill.png S2e19 do you see what's happening here.png S2e19 that punch is probably blood.png S2e19 that glitter rain is probably ground-up bones or babies or something.png S2e19 as some sick trap.png S2e19 we need to grab mabel.png S2e19 this is a rescue.png S2e19 Mabel room.jpg S2e19 there she is.png S2e19 holding down door.jpg S2e19 full room.jpg S2e19 mayor mabel.jpg S2e19 high five dippy.jpg S2e19 town knows what you want.jpg S2e19 out of this dippy.jpg S2e19 pudding inside.jpg S2e19 dad.jpg S2e19 giggle creek.jpg S2e19 wacthing you.jpg S2e19 illusion tree.jpg S2e19 hey dipper.jpg S2e19 top view.jpg S2e19 I don't make the rules.jpg S2e19 I hate him so much.jpg S2e19 photo day.jpg S2e19 young dipper and mabel.jpg S2e19 what do I do dipper.jpg S2e19 fall.png S2e19 eggbert class room.jpg S2e19 into the bunker.jpg S2e19 Weirdmageddon Pt 1.jpg S2e19 vs the future.jpg S2e19 young dip.png S2e19 summerween.jpg S2e19 sockopera.jpg S2e19 gideon rises.jpg S2e19 true mabeland.jpg S2e19 waddles attacks.jpg S2e19 the gang is safe.jpg S2e19 main street destroyed.jpg S2e19 dipper and crew barge in.jpg S2e19 something I miss.jpg Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 bust into the Shack.png S2e20 twins hesitate.png S2e20 Grunkle Stan!.png S2e20 Stan arms open.png S2e20 glomp hugs.png S2e20 Stan stands up.png S2e20 reunited.png S2e20 I thought I lost you.png S2e20 Soos glomp hug.png S2e20 Soos in tears.png S2e20 been practicing.png S2e20 Wendy glomp hug.png S2e20 we missed you.png S2e20 hug over.png S2e20 happy Waddles.png S2e20 missed you.png S2e20 what's everyone doing here.png S2e20 lilliputtians.png S2e20 lilliputtians underfoot.png S2e20 monsters here.png S2e20 all gasp.png S2e20 crash positions.png S2e20 Mabel looks so serious.png S2e20 get down.png S2e20 what's left of normal.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel in shock.png S2e20 Diper just looks confused.png S2e20 scare from behind.png S2e20 Rumble is real.png S2e20 stay back.png S2e20 Weirdmageddon has taught.png S2e20 some fights I cannot win.png S2e20 call me Humble.png S2e20 minus 50 despair.png S2e20 how'd it happen.png S2e20 gorney.png S2e20 Pacifica's friends.png S2e20 Soos Wendy Mabel and Dipper.png S2e20 you can't just hide.png S2e20 town needs saving.png S2e20 Ford and I couldn't stop Bill.png S2e20 Key.jpg S2e20 Stan thinks Ford deserves it.png S2e20 you know Shiatzu.png S2e20 taken some classes.png S2e20 TV turns on.png S2e20 even Stan gasps.png S2e20 the Multibear is not amused.png S2e20 Bill wants us to be afraid.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel celebrate.jpg S2e20 and whatever Toby has.png S2e20 aureus rashes.png S2e20 we can do it if we team up.png S2e20 Rumble still can't stay still.png S2e20 Rumble jump.png S2e20 The twins have won.png S2e20 not so fast.png S2e20 jig of excitement.png S2e20 sorry about that.png S2e20 cut it out leg.png S2e20 I think I have a plan.png S2e20 huddle up.png S2e20 eager Mabel.png S2e20 blueprint scroll.png S2e20 rolling it out.png S2e20 won't be used for evil.png S2e20 excited faces.png S2e20 Dipper blocking the blueprints.png S2e20 Mabel blocking too.png S2e20 Soos has a question.png S2e20 does it have gun swords.png S2e20 I watch a lot of anime.png S2e20 gonna need some gun swords.png S2e20 what's an anime.png S2e20 we have much to discuss.png S2e20 discuss nothing.png S2e20 Stan takes a look at the blueprints.png S2e20 these scribbles.png S2e20 cockamamie.png S2e20 balderdash.png S2e20 pardon my french.png S2e20 lost in translation.png S2e20 where would you find the manpower.png S2e20 you're looking at them.png S2e20 we're the idiots to build it.png S2e20 wooo idiots.png S2e20 Pony Fancy.png S2e20 McGucket regrets nothing.png S2e20 Dipper and McGucket destroying the attic.png S2e20 goodbye attic wall.png S2e20 Bill punching tree.png S2e20 Grenda smash.png S2e20 Dipper looks scared of Grenda.png S2e20 lowering the arm.png S2e20 campfire.png S2e20 always optimistic Mabel.png S2e20 best day.png S2e20 who cares if its end of the world.png S2e20 a chance to beat Bill.png S2e20 want to live to be 13.png S2e20 the only present right now.png S2e20 Mabel perks down.png S2e20 Mabel seems to agree now.png S2e20 Soos gives great pep talks.png S2e20 a load of Shmebulock.png S2e20 is something wrong.png S2e20 you seem....png S2e20 Grunklier than usual.png S2e20 maybe because he is a hero.png S2e20 he didn't just try to hide.png S2e20 Shmebulock scared.png S2e20 Shmebulock scampers off.png S2e20 Mabel the peacekeeper.png S2e20 cheek squish.png S2e20 double squish.png S2e20 more cheek squish.png S2e20 they're delightful.png S2e20 Dipper now!.png S2e20 pull the lever Kronk.png S2e20 not so noodle arms.png S2e20 kinda surprised it worked.png S2e20 whose marbles are those.png S2e20 never mind the marbles.png S2e20 all ready but Stan.png S2e20 this was a bad idea.png S2e20 like we planned.png S2e20 Dipper at the wheel.png S2e20 everyone off balance.png S2e20 everyone off balance 2.png S2e20 Dipper at the wheel 2.png S2e20 spinning steering wheel.png S2e20 front row seats.png S2e20 now's our chance.png S2e20 height altering flashlight.png S2e20 snowglobe bigger.png S2e20 too big.png S2e20 getting ready.png S2e20 save the world.png S2e20 launched.png S2e20 team falls is blasting off again.png S2e20 there's the door.png S2e20 getting closer.png S2e20 oh man.png S2e20 woo hoo.png S2e20 sweater chutes.png S2e20 here we are.png S2e20 looks like we're gonna have to break in.png S2e20 coming in for a landing.png S2e20 we're in.png S2e20 dipper tumble.png S2e20 good enough landing.png S2e20 ready to fire.png S2e20 up up and away.png S2e20 stan wants to leave.png S2e20 determination.png S2e20 dipper grapple.png S2e20 gideon explains.png S2e20 mayor tyler.png S2e20 dipper grapple.png S2e20 gideon explains.png S2e20 mayor tyler.png S2e20 dipper grapple.png S2e20 gideon explains.png S2e20 mayor tyler.png S2e20 dipper ready.png S2e20 dipper yank.png S2e20 almot loose.png S2e20 freedom for tyler.png S2e20 ford turning back.png S2e20 free.png S2e20 ford is here.png S2e20 running for the hg.png S2e20 ford hugs.png S2e20 ford sees mcgucket.png S2e20 putting the kids down.png S2e20 30 years later.png S2e20 you must hate me.png S2e20 lets get out of here.png S2e20 we don't have a lot of time.png S2e20 shacktron in back.png S2e20 bill punching shacktron.png S2e20 asking about bill's weakness.png S2e20 ford thinking.png S2e20 does anyone have a pen.png S2e20 ford you dumb dumb you have a pen right there.png S2e20 drawing a circle.png S2e20 he's lost his mind.png S2e20 spraypainted wheel.png S2e20 spraypainted zodiac.png S2e20 empty pine tree spot.png S2e20 Dipper in his spot.png S2e20 Dipper points to the pentagram.png S2e20 Soos steps into place.png S2e20 Zodiac lights up.png S2e20 lit up Zodiac aerial view.png S2e20billisback.JPG S2e20 bill needs decorations.png S2e20 decoration.png S2e20 trapping Dipper and Mabel.png S2e20 trapped.png S2e20 not too late for them.png S2e20 don't do it.png S2e20 I know that hurts.png S2e20 multiple times.png S2e20 trust us.png S2e20 twin power.png S2e20 Bill has the twins.png S2e20 eenie.png S2e20 meenie.png S2e20 minee.png S2e20 Wait!.png S2e20 good choice.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel released.png S2e20 don't do it Ford.png S2e20 silhouettes.png S2e20 outside the mindscape.png S2e20 photo on the table.png S2e20 family photo.png S2e20 memory erasing gun still on.png S2e20 Dipper shocked.png S2e20 job finished.png S2e20 Ford sad.png S2e20 Pines twins in the throne room.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel looking around.png S2e20 Fearamid breaks down.png S2e20 Gideon is back.png S2e20 Mabel with the fez.png S2e20 Mabel gives Stan his fez.png S2e20 only Mabel is smiling.png S2e20 you did it.png S2e20 Mabel is clueless.png S2e20 who're you talking to.png S2e20 Stan looks around.png S2e20 hands from offscreen.png S2e20 Dipper grabs Mabel.png S2e20 pulling Mabel back.png S2e20 Ford explains.png S2e20 Dipper looks at Mabel.png S2e20 Mabel covering her mouth.png S2e20 closeup on Mabel.png S2e20 eyes watering.png S2e20 Mabel crying.png S2e20 Dipper looks up.png S2e20 Dipper crying.png S2e20 Pines twins.png S2e20 Dipper with the bobblehead.png S2e20 clothes switched back.png S2e20 Shacktron in pieces.png S2e20 Waddles and Gompers.png S2e20 door locked.png S2e20 door still closed.png S2e20 Dipper busted the door down.png S2e20 destroyed on the inside.png S2e20 Dipper motions them in.png S2e20 Mabel leads Stan inside.png S2e20 Dipper grabs Stan's hand.png S2e20 nice place.png S2e20 falling apart.png S2e20 it's your place.png S2e20 don't you remember.png S2e20 even a little.png S2e20 Pines and Soos speechless.png S2e20 sure we saved the world.png S2e20 what's the point.png S2e20 Stan's not himself.png S2e20 was not worth it.png S2e20 Mabel still in denial.png S2e20 gotta be something.png S2e20 Soos looks over.png S2e20 there isn't.png S2e20 sorry Mabel.png S2e20 Stan is gone.png S2e20 nothing we can do.png S2e20 something around here.png S2e20 maybe over there.png S2e20 under the rubble.png S2e20 Mabel won't give up.png S2e20 Mabel sees the scrapbook.png S2e20 all standing around.png S2e20 pan to scrapbook.png S2e20 run to grab it.png S2e20 Soos still sad.png S2e20 day 1.png S2e20 new hat page.png S2e20 fishing pages.png S2e20 Dipper comes over.png S2e20 that time we went fishing.png S2e20 that Summerween together.png S2e20 Dipper points to scrapbook.png S2e20 do you remember any of it.png S2e20 don't know what this is.png S2e20 don't know you.png S2e20 incoming Waddles.png S2e20 Waddles wants in.png S2e20 Waddles sneak attack.png S2e20 Waddles face lick.png S2e20 stay back Waddles.png S2e20 twins shocked.png S2e20 what did you say.png S2e20 he just remembered something.png S2e20 it's working.png S2e20 read more.png S2e20 go to my page.png S2e20 he must remember our relationship.png S2e20 Dipper looks the most excited.png S2e20 Stan sits back down.png S2e20 still hope yet.png S2e20 Soos and Ford share a look.png S2e20 everyone laughing.png S2e20 arms around shoulders.png S2e20 town hero Stanley Pines.png S2e20 around the cake.png S2e20 Pacifica's gifts for the twins.png S2e20 hat askew.png S2e20 Dipper looks good in Wendy's hat.png S2e20 been a nuisance.png S2e20 twins crying.png S2e20 we'll miss you too.png S2e20 hug goodbye.png S2e20 go into the unknown.png S2e20 are you ready.png S2e20 Waddles waves goodbye.png S2e20 last view of Gravity Falls.png S2e20 bus seat code.png S2e20 envelope from Wendy.png S2e20 letter from Wendy.png S2e20 Stan grappling hook.png S2e20 The end.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи персонажей 2 сезона Категория:Галереи главных персонажей Категория:Статьи Категория:Галереи подростков Категория:Галереи мужчин